finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GAYPORNLOVER4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Blake Dreyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 14:20, December 2, 2010 Reply: I think we should use a dark background It's a good idea, but... well, I don't really know how to implement that kind of change either... -- Lord Crayak 19:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Man, you scared me! 1 minute i'm reading a page and the next, BOOOOOOM!!! Grey Background. Please, Warn me next you change th background.OJOLara 20:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) i will help you out for editing it :) i forgot maybe you could do all the mckinley speedway survivors....it's ok for you right :) yeah sure im so glad that i help you maybe your gonna do the mckinley speedway survivors and i'm gonna do the others...:)Berbah 15:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Nadia Monroy: Casualty or Survivour? Before I begin what i'm going to say, i'm sorry about my immature twin brother OJOLanet. I'm his sister.Okay now, onto the subject. WHY THE HELL DO THINK THAT NADIA IS A CASUALTY????!!!!????!!! She is a survivour. no. she's both. i think she's both. Okay, sorry for being rude but I believe she's both. I guess that makes more sense.OJOLara 17:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) wait, your on the chinese wikia? do you know how translate it, because i can't read chinese.OJOLara 17:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) WELL DAMN! Look Homeboy,i'm i want to get yelled at, i'll go over to my sister's house and break her flower vase!ARE YOU YELLING AT ME CAUSE I'M A BLACK GIRL?!! no, Because, that's racist. You need read what i said mor carefully! I DON'T WANT YOU YOURSELF TRANSLATING! I Mean, Tell Me How To Use Freaking GOOGLE TRANSLATE, SO I CAN READ THE WIKIA!OJOLara 17:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Still Alive Characters Infoboxes how can you make them please demonstrate???' @Sroczynski: how can you create a living character infoboxes just like what you did??? because i don't know how please create a infoboxes just like Janet's on Living Characters on final destination.Berbah 17:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Living Character Infoboxes yeah i think maybe you should do it William Bludworth would be your first character to make an living character infoboxes then i'll do the others....thanks :)Berbah 05:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Actors'/Actress' Infoboxes Hi... uh can you make new infoboxes of actors/actresses in the final destination series? the new one like the deceased and alive characters?:) I just add the photos of the cast of final destination 5 and others. please?:)15Browning 15:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Final Destination Characters ok here's the thing: Tim is 15 Nora is 42 Kat is 31 Rory is 26 Evan is 25 Eugene is 28 Officer Burke is 22 Kimberly is 20 i just calculate it from the year 2000 then one of my friends facebook has an article about the novel with their ages on it in Final Destination 1 hello horror film wiki look in there and in wikipedia their birthdays are in there month day and year......:)(Berbah 11:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC)) Jonathan Groves Picture in the Speedway i forgot can u find a photo of Jonathan Grove in the McKinley Speeway because my photo of his is very small size....:)(Berbah 11:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC)) Wikiquote in every characters: Guys someone just ask me about getting qoutes in every characters is it ok fo you all??? Who are you? Anyway, of course I'm ok with this. Sroczynski 14:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi uh can you make an official logo for final destination wiki and a theme? please :)15Browning 03:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC)